


Afterschool Practise

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata passes by the gym after school, hoping to get in some practice after lessons with a tutor but finds the gym is already in use and not for volleyball. It a bit of a thrill to observe and a bit more to get caught and, after all, Yamaguchi can be surprisingly sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterschool Practise

Hinata wasn’t expecting this.

By the sounds of it there was already someone in the gym. He pouted. He’d stayed late for remedial lessons but instead of taking the bus back he’d snuck to the gym. He meant to get in some extra practise but he’d never get away with it if someone else was there. It was already getting dark.

Holding the volleyball close to his chest he crept a little closer.

Maybe if it was the senpai practising he would be allowed to stay…

He peeked across the court to find it in the same state as they had left it after practise. The lights weren’t even on but he could still hear a rough slapping sound, like the noise his hand made when it hit a spike but without the noise of the ball hitting the floor.

There is a grunt and another slap and Hinata looks around the corner into the changing rooms. As soon as he does he whips his head back and slumps against the wall, shoving his hand against his mouth to stifle any sound.

_OH!_

“Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi moans. “Tsukki, please fuck me harder~!”

Hinata sneaks a longer look around the wall.

Yamaguchi’s hands have been tied to one of the pillars that supported the ceiling with a length of thick rope. His arms extend up behind his back, exposing all of his body with its fine dusting of freckles. His face is so red it’s hard to see his freckles and caught in an expression between pleasure and pain. His legs are spread wider than Hinata thought would be possible and his hips are lifted up by Tsukishima’s hands. Yamaguchi’s stiff cock brushes up against his chest, its swollen red tip smearing precum against his belly button with each thrust.

Hinata’s cock twitches at the sight. Keeping one hand pressed against his mouth to stifle any noises he brings his other hand down to the front of his shorts.

There’s already a bulge starting to form there. Hinata closes his eyes for a moment. He had never thought of Tsukishima or Yamaguchi as particularly sexy before. He didn’t even like Tsukishima but  _fuck_  this was hot.

Knowing what he was doing was wrong on so many levels actually gave him a bit of a thrill as he rubs at his growing erection through the cloth.

“You’re such a cum hungry slut Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice was as cold as ever.

Hinata looks around the corner again.

Tsukishima only has his pants sagged to his knees but Hinata has a perfect view of his hard cock hammering into Yamaguchi’s eager ass, each hard thrust producing a slap of skin against skin. Tsukishima’s pubic hair looks soft and golden. He holds Yamaguchi’s leg with one hand and delivers a ringing slap to his rear with the other. Both ass cheeks are as red as Yamaguchi’s face as he moans. His cock twitches on his stomach as Tsukishima thrusts in again.

“Yes, I’m a cum hungry slut.” Yamaguchi repeats Tsukki’s words in a moan. “Please Tsukki, fill me with your big hot dick.”

Thinking those words would sound a bit silly but moaned in earnest from Yamaguchi’s mouth they just make Hinata feel harder.

His eyes focus on the way Tsukishima’s hips are pistoning, driving his hot cock again and again between those quivering red ass cheeks. 

Hinata sits, pulls his hardening cock from his uniform pants and fixes eager eyes on the show as he masturbates.

“You’re such a thirsty little bitch.” Tsukishima snarls as he screws Yamaguchi’s brains out. “Grinding yourself up against me as soon as we’re alone, pleading for me to fill up your little hole.”

Hinata wishes he could have seen that.

“Begging me to fuck you like a filthy little whore. You are  _pathetic_ Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi gasps and his hands pull against the rope as Tsukishima hits a certain spot inside him.

“What are you?”

“I’m a pathetic little whore who needs Tsukki to fuck him.” Yamaguchi moans.

Tsukishima pinches one of his nipples.

“That’s right.” His tone is as even as it can be for someone balls deep. “Look at how eagerly your ass is swallowing me right up to the balls. I can feel you trying to pull me in. How many other cocks have you taken to get such an easy ass?”

“Tsukki’s dick is the best!” Yamaguchi moans. “Please, fuck me more!”

He pleads him with wide eyes.

Tsukishima doesn’t stop the furious pace of fucking as he leans in further, bending Yamaguchi’s back and giving him a new angle to thrust at.

Another spurt of precum adds to the sticky mess on Yamaguchi’s stomach. Tsukishima sticks his thumb into Yamaguchi’s mouth and pulls his cheek to one side.

“You’ll take anyone’s cock won’t you?” He laughs, looking down at his bound captive.

His eyes are crueller than his usual teasing.

“You’re such a teasing whore, flaunting yourself like that. You’re just begging to have your ass taken.”

Yamaguchi starts to suck on Tsukishima’s fingers with earnest, swirling his tongue around them to coat them with saliva.

“Desperate slut. You love being my fucktoy don’t you? I bet you stay up at night filling your ass with your fingers and dreaming it’s my cock.”

Yamaguchi mumbles an affirmative around the fingers in his mouth.

“Disgusting.” Tsukishima pushes down, nearly making Yamaguchi choke, before pulling his fingers back. “I guess I’ll have to break you then. I’ll fuck you so hard no-one else will want you then you can be my bitch forever.”

Yamaguchi moans.

“Yes Tsukki, break me Tsukki!” He begs as Tsukishima’s fingers dig into his thighs again. His nails leave crescent shaped dents along his thighs. “Ruin me, mark me, fill me up with your cum!”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of here.” Tsukishima snarls and thrusts in deeper. Skin slaps against skin. “Maybe I’ll leave you tied up here until morning so the entire team can see what a whore you are.”

Yamaguchi moans.

Hinata’s eyes are half closed as he strokes himself. This is so wrong, so wrong yet so hot!

He clamps his other hand tighter over his mouth so his increased rate of breathing can’t give him away.

“Do you like that idea Bitch? Is that why you begged me to fuck you here?”

Tsukishima thrusts in and Yamaguchi moans.

“ _Such_ an eager slut.” Tsukishima clicks his tongue in mocking disapproval. “I wonder if I should be grateful that it’s my cock you were sucking.”

“Please Tsukki, more~!” Yamaguchi whimpers as Tsukishima’s thrusts slow down.

“No, I think I want to hear you beg for it.” Tsukiyama grins callously, the light reflecting off his glasses.

Yamaguchi makes a whimpering moaning noise like a dog.

“Tsukki please, please fuck my ass! I need your cock!”

“Not good enough.” Tsukishima slows down more, nearly stopping his thrusts all together. “Why?”

“Tsukki…” He whines. “Please Tsukki. You’re so strong and talented and smart and your cock is so hard and big. Please fuck me.”

“Still not good enough.” Tsukishima leans over and stares at him.

There are tears in the corners of Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“No-one else fucks me like Tsukki. No-one else can make me cum! Only you.” Yamaguchi cries.

Tsukiyama thrusts in hard. The slap of skin on skin echoes around the changing room.

“That’s more like it.”

“I’ll be a good slut.” Yamaguchi promises tearfully. “I promise my tight ass will always make you cum and I’ll always be ready for your hard cock.”

Tsukishima leans in again and runs his fingers through Yamaguchi’s sweaty hair.

“Good boy.”

Hinata struggles to hold back a sigh. This was so hot to watch.

Still thrusting his hips Tsukishima leans in and roughly kisses Yamaguchi. The freckled boy’s body bends like a bow, quivering with the sensation of being filled inside.

“It looks like our little  _voyeur_ ’s about to blow his load. It seems a waste of a good show to let him cum when you’re so desperate to catch.”

Tsukishima picks up Yamaguchi’s hips further and the freckled boy moans. His hands tug against the ropes. Hinata doesn’t know what the English (is it English?) word means but Tsukishima is looking straight at him and he suddenly feels embarrassed.

“Hey shorty. If you’re not too chicken why don’t you come over here and spill your seed over this cum slut’s face?”

Hinata jolts and starts to flush red as he realizes he’s been noticed.

Tsukishima bounces Yamaguchi’s hips and makes him gasp.

“It’s o.k. this bitch  _loves_ it when there’s someone to watch him moan and he loves it even more when he’s dripping cum from both ends. That’s why he was so desperate to fuck here, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi moans again and nods.

“Such a horny little slut, making me do this in public. You know last time someone walked in on us he begged to be able to suck his cock?” Tsukishima sneers at Yamaguchi. “This is a limited time offer shorty. I’ve just always been curious about whether the carpet matches the curtains.”

Hinata swallows and approaches. He really shouldn’t. He  _really_  shouldn’t but this seemed so surreal and, screw it, they already knew he was watching he might as well go the whole way.

“Today’s safeword is Strawberry. If you want to back away just back away.” Tsukishima says softly to him as he walks past.

Gripping Yamaguchi’s thighs until his nails nearly draw blood Tsukishima leans in again and presses in hard.

Yamaguchi moans again with his mouth open wide. There is a slick of saliva dribbling from his mouth and his breaths come in desperate gasps.

Hinata positions himself by Yamaguchi’s head. He had never thought of Yamaguchi as particularly attractive, being in Tsukishima’s shadow all the time. The sight of his face bright red with arousal and the way his lustful dark eyes slide from his face down to his cock removes Hinata’s inhibitions.

His cock is already hard and dripping and the desperate look on Yamaguchi’s face makes it even harder. The freckled boy presses against the ropes and curls out his tongue in an attempt to lick him.

Hinata swallows and starts to jerk off over him while Yamaguchi pants and opens his mouth wide. Tsukishima watches them both, his own cock achingly hard as he thrusts in and lightly brushes against the spot that makes Yamaguchi moan.

Without the hand over his mouth Hinata whimpers as he touches his hard shaft, his hand moving faster and faster. Tsukishima starts to thrust faster too, driving himself towards his own orgasm.

Tsukishima times things perfectly. After being inside Yamaguchi’s hot ass for so long his hard cock is aching to cum. He thrusts in one final time and cums hard, the sensation of his cock against Yamaguchi’s prostate setting off a chain reaction. Yamaguchi cums, speckling his chest and stomach with semen. Hinata reaches his peak too, spilling his cum over Yamaguchi’s face within seconds of each other.

Tsukishima pulls out, letting his hot cum drip from Yamaguchi’s ass as the freckled boy lazily licks Hinata’s cum off his face in the post-orgasmic daze. He sits on the bench for a moment to catch his breath and strokes his fingers along Yamaguchi’s thigh. The spectacled boy reaches up and unties the rope.

Yamaguchi rubs at the weals around his wrists where the rope has pulled. The marks are a bright red but they will have faded by morning. He breathes out long and low and works the kinks from his wrists. His shoulders are shaking. Tsukiyama hooks a bag from under the bench with his foot and pulls out a blanket. Yamaguchi grabs a corner of the blanket and wraps it around him.

Tsukiyama pulls him into a hug and softly strokes his hair, softly whispering reassurance into his ear. The freckled boy grabs Hinata and pulls him into the hug as well.

“You did pretty well shorty.”


End file.
